equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Friendship Games
Friendship Games animated shorts 'The Science of Magic' Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouting pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png 'Pinkie Spy' Pinkie Spy animated short title card EG3.png Rainbow on top of Pinkie EG3.png Rainbow "what are you doing?" EG3.png Pinkie "you said we needed to be sneaky" EG3.png Rainbow pulls Pinkie behind a tree EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie "want to see what else I have?" EG3.png Pinkie dressed as a cat burglar EG3.png Pinkie dressed as a dog burglar EG3.png Pinkie burrows into the ground EG3.png Pinkie disguised as a tree EG3.png Pinkie disguised as a rabbit EG3.png Pinkie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png Rainbow "that's like, the opposite of camouflage" EG3.png Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing push-ups EG3.png Rainbow deflates yellow balloon EG3.png Pinkie sniffing Rainbow EG3.png Pinkie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png Rainbow covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow "we're trying to eavesdrop" EG3.png Pinkie "I have just the thing!" EG3.png Pinkie operating a boom mic EG3.png Pinkie adjusts her headset EG3.png Rainbow "what are you doing?!" EG3.png Rainbow "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png Rainbow gets angry at Pinkie EG3.png Rainbow berating Pinkie EG3.png Rainbow yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow getting stares EG3.png Pinkie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png Iris out on Rainbow and Pinkie EG3.png 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie holding two cupcakes EG3.png Pinkie Pie asking about a cake monster EG3.png Pinkie Pie "in cake?!" EG3.png Pinkie stuffing the cupcakes in her mouth EG3.png Sunset and friends look at Rainbow EG3.png Sunset and friends groaning EG3.png Sunset reaching into her backpack EG3.png Rainbow restringing her guitar EG3.png Rainbow talking about the acoustics EG3.png Rainbow strums a chord EG3.png Rainbow "C'mon!" EG3.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Consulting director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Fluttershy takes off EG3.png Pinkie Pie takes off EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Sunset "don't you wanna know" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png Pinkie Pie wants to guess EG3.png Pinkie presents book on nighttime statue cleaning EG3.png Pinkie presents book on magical portal maintenance EG3.png Pinkie Pie "a gardener!" EG3.png Rainbow puts her hand on Pinkie's face EG3.png Rainbow shoves Pinkie off-screen EG3.png Main five in unison "Crystal Prep" EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Rainbow "you think the Friendship Games are silly" EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Main 6 captivated EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Rainbow's friends congratulate her EG3.png Fluttershy "even I feel like we can win!" EG3.png Sunset listening to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Rarity "we don't need magic" EG3.png Main five agree with Rarity EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she's got everything under control" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png The Rainbooms ponied up EG3.png The Rainbooms finish practicing EG3.png Curious Pinkie at the drums EG3.png A costume rack rolls in front of Pinkie EG3.png Pinkie dressed like a pirate EG3.png AJ doesn't like the girly dresses EG3.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png Rarity puts custodian helmet on Rainbow's head EG3.png Pinkie and Dash amazed by Rarity ponying up EG3.png Ponied-up Rarity and her friends EG3.png Rarity lowering to the ground EG3.png Rarity suddenly feeling tired EG3.png The Equestria Girls "Twilight!" EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Pinkie and Sunset thrilled to see "Twilight" EG3.png Sci-Twi "My uniform?" EG3.png Fluttershy "Your uniform for what?" EG3.png Rainbow "Did you say Crystal Prep" EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi "You know my dog" EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Cinch "always curious" EG3.png Cinch leading Sci-Twi away EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking puzzled EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia "I didn't know" EG3.png Celestia "Twilight had a twin sister" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "She doesn't" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "That Twilight is obviously" EG3.png Pinkie pointing down EG3.png Pinkie Pie shrugging EG3.png Pinkie Pie "from the pony world" EG3.png Pinkie Pie pointing to her right EG3.png Pinkie Pie "doesn't go to Crystal Prep" EG3.png Pinkie making glasses with her fingers EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!" EG3.png Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Applejack "she's a princess in Equestria" EG3.png Applejack "got problems of her own" EG3.png Rarity "can't expect her to drop everything" EG3.png Rarity "deal with something as minor" EG3.png Applejack "you're the one who helped us" EG3.png Main five cheer for Sunset EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png Rainbooms in new outfits EG3.png Pinkie happily skips into the gym EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pointing at Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi backs away from the confrontation EG3.png Pinkie Pie says hello to Sci-Twi EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie shakes Sci-Twi's face vigorously EG3.png Sci-Twi's glasses drooping EG3.png Sci-Twi explains her device to Pinkie EG3.png Pinkie Pie smiling blissfully EG3.png Sci-Twi "it measures things" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "like the party?" EG3.png Pinkie "something is definitely missing" EG3.png Pinkie recruits Sci-Twi for something EG3.png Sci-Twi and Pinkie pushing giant boxes EG3.png Pinkie Pie "party cannons, of course!" EG3.png Pinkie covertly seizes the snack table trays EG3.png Pinkie replacing the party snacks EG3.png Pinkie powers down the gym lights EG3.png Pinkie hands DJ Pon-3 a music disc EG3.png Pinkie Pie reveals her party cannons EG3.png Pinkie Pie pulls party cannon strings EG3.png Pinkie Pie starting to glow EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouts pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Pinkie levitating off the floor EG3.png Pinkie Pie getting all floaty EG3.png Pinkie Pie's magic getting drained EG3.png Pinkie's pony features vanishing EG3.png Pinkie Pie feeling "party pooped" EG3.png Party-pooped Pinkie approaching Applejack EG3.png Applejack "I'm sorry, Pinkie" EG3.png Applejack "your party additions were really swell" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "yeah, she's awful" EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie "everyone started having fun" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "of course you did" EG3.png Pinkie "the magic just drained right out of me" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "drained out of you?" EG3.png Applejack wondering where Sci-Twi is EG3.png Pinkie pointing to where she saw Sci-Twi last EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png RD, Pinkie, and AJ snap their fingers EG3.png RD, Pinkie, and AJ put goggles on EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Fluttershy and Pinkie put on oven mitts EG3.png Pinkie Pie ready to bake EG3.png Pinkie Pie baking EG3.png Pinkie Pie frosting a cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie sampling cake frosting EG3.png Pinkie Pie slices large cake in half EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi's silhouettes face off EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi's silhouettes face off EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Sci-Twi jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the statue EG3.png Sci-Twi spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Fluttershy "then I ponied up" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "like me at the party!" EG3.png Rarity "right before we met Twilight" EG3.png Sunset wonders if Sci-Twi is stealing magic EG3.png Sunset "she had something to do with" EG3.png Sunset "maybe it stole the portal too" EG3.png Fluttershy "how?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie with arms around Sunset and Applejack EG3.png Pinkie pops out from behind Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie pops out of a locker EG3.png Pinkie Pie pops out of an air vent EG3.png Pinkie stumbling through a school door EG3.png Pinkie Pie falls flat on her face EG3.png Rainbow "let's just focus on beating" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "as long as this event" EG3.png Pinkie Pie slowly getting derp-eyed EG3.png Applejack "it puts you on a playing field" EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe EG3.png The Tri-Cross Relay field revealed EG3.png Sunset and friends shocked by the field EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "this is overkill" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie get the greenlight EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie take off from the starting line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie skate down the track EG3.png Sour Sweet sees Pinkie and Rarity on the skate track EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie speed-skating EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity on the track EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity in focus with Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest out of focus EG3.png Sunny Flare passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Lemon Zest passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity trying to catch up EG3.png Pinkie Pie grabs Rarity's leg EG3.png Rarity whips Pinkie Pie forward EG3.png Pinkie speeds down the track EG3.png Pinkie speeds past Lemon and Sunny EG3.png Pinkie skates over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Sunset and friends after the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea how to fix it!" EG3.png Sunset and friends hear Sci-Twi EG3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Sunset watch the magic drain EG3.png Main six and Sci-Twi look at rift to Equestria EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Sci-Twi EG3.png Dimensional rift over main cast vanishes EG3.png Sci-Twi runs away crying EG3.png Sunset "don't just want to win" EG3.png Sunset "they want to beat Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sunset --if the other side doesn't really think-- EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Sci-Twi EG3.png Fluttershy --she's actually really nice-- EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png Fluttershy shuffles off to the side EG3.png Applejack --let's just get through this-- EG3.png Applejack --we're not a bunch of cheaters-- EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Fluttershy sees something happening EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic about to burst EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png The Equestria Girls still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Crack in ground aiming at the Equestria Girls EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Flutters frightened EG3.png The Equestria Girls dodge the magic ball EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Pinkie Pie saving one of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Pinkie Pie glowing EG3.png Pinkie Pie's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Pinkie Pie impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "when you say it all at once" EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts stand united EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png Sci-Twi is welcomed by the Mane 6 EG3.png Rainbooms group hug by the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi and her friends near the portal EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Cowgirl Pinkie and Bobby Rainbow EG3.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png 'Differing trailer shots' Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Category:Character gallery pages